


Chocolates

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-19
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-13 00:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1206553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestiltskin has a gift for Belle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolates

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest I was alone of Valentine's Day so I haven't been much in the mood for writing and this was literally all I could muster.

Rumplestiltskin came down the steps with a smug look on his face and his hands behind his back. He jumped up on the table and looked over at the now intrigued Belle.

He pulled out a box of chocolates from behind his back and handed them to Belle with a smile. "For you, I got them on one of my trips." He said proudly. 

Belle grabbed them and unlaced the red ribbon holding it together. She pulled it apart and lifted the lid revealing the shiny chocolates. "Thanks Rumple they look absolutely devine." 

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and held up his hand to where she kissed him and held it there.

Today was going to be a good day.


End file.
